


obsession

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, elistrick, i relate to Pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: or, the one where Pete is Elistrick shipper #1.





	

 

You could say Pete is a bit of a fanboy when it comes to his best friend's relationship.

 

It wasn't jealousy or anything like that. He loved his girlfriend, and had no desire for Elisa, even though she was a very pretty woman. Nor did he have any feelings for Patrick (despite what their fans might have said).

 

He just loved the relationship itself, in all of its parts. He loved the couple themselves, he loves their chemistry, he loved their affection, and he loved simply how in love they were.

 

So Pete took it upon himself to help the pair in everything he could.

 

His involvement started small and simple - their anniversary was coming up soon, and Patrick was nervous about whether Elisa would like the evening he'd planned, so Pete did what every self respecting best friend would do and helped calm him.

 

"You'll be fine, man, she'll love it," he encouraged. "You haven't totally screwed up yet, I'm pretty sure you won't mess up tonight. What's years worth of love stand against one bad date, anyway?"

 

Patrick sighed. "I just... I just don't know, you know?" he said. "I'm always scared I'm gonna screw it up, mess shit up so badly that she'll just up and leave me, and she'll never come back."

 

"Lisa loves you, Patrick, you two are like soulmates," Pete said. "And you love her. So long as you don't do something unspeakably horrible, you'll do fine."

 

Patrick readjusted the hat resting on his head and shifted in his seat. "I mean, I guess you're right," he said, throwing his hands up a little. "I'm just overreacting."

 

Pete smiled and pat his friend's shoulder (no pun intended). "Atta boy."

 

~~~

 

It was Elisa who came to him first about the idea of a double-date. She said it'd be a good bonding experience for both couples, or something like that, Pete really wasn't paying attention to that part.

 

"They're just so... _good_ together!" Pete gushed to Meagan as they prepared for the evening. "They just look like they should be together, y'know? Like they were put on this Earth just to be with the other."

 

Meagan nodded, putting in her earrings and listening to Pete fanboy about Elisa and Patrick. She didn't mind; she thought they were a cute couple, too. Maybe not to Pete's extent, but she could still listen.

 

~~~

 

Several more dates like that happened afterwards. The reasons were a mix of Pete and Patrick hanging out with each other, Elisa and Meagan hanging out with each other, and Pete getting to spy on the Stumps when they weren't looking.

 

Pete's favorite thing was when Patrick gave his wife the  _look_ ; not the bad "I'm done with you" look, but the cute, "I'm so, so in love with you" look that every happy couple seemed to adopt at one point. In those moments, he looked the happiest he ever was. It was clear to everyone in the room that he loved her more than he loved music, life, or any amount of fame or popularity. As long as he had Elisa, he could be content.

 

And Pete ate up every second of it.

 

~~~

 

Patrick knew about Pete's fanboy obsession with him and Elisa, and he couldn't really complain. It was nice to have someone who was always there to help him plan dates or calm him down after a fight, and it wasn't really that creepy to him.

 

One night, during a lazy Sunday movie marathon on the couch with Lisa, he mentioned it, just out of curiosity.

 

"You know, Pete loves us," he said, casually as he could, as he played with a piece of her hair.

 

Elisa responded with raised eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?"

 

Patrick shrugged. "I mean, he loves our relationship, like he, for lack of a better term, he ships us."

 

Elisa chuckled. "So that's why he's been suggesting so many double dates?"

 

Patrick laughed. "I mean, I can only assume," he said. "But I don't blame him."

 

Elisa leaned her head on Patrick's shoulder, cuddling closer underneath the blanket. "I guess we do make a pretty good couple, huh?"

 

"Damn right," Patrick whispered and gave her forehead a light kiss.

 

Elisa giggled. "I love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> holy crap i finished it
> 
> thanks to @fobschronicles on Insta for beta- ing this story, you are always gonna be elistrickfricker12345 to me


End file.
